praviafandomcom-20200213-history
Sabina Krem
Hederhelm, Resha |Occupation = Actress ∙ model ∙ television presenter |Education = Hederhelm School of Drama and Thespianism (dropped out) |Schools = |Years = 1986–present |Spouse = Anton Beremann (m. 2000, d. 2011) Paul Dennger (m. 2014) |Children = 3}} Sabina Daria Krem (born 28 February 1970) is a Reshan actress, model, and television presenter. Beginning her acting career in 1988, Krem first received mainstream attention for her role as Augusta Leversk in Nakkermann (1989–95). During the show's run, she was able to transition into film acting as well, and in 1994 won a Formann Award for her leading role in the drama film Midnight (1993). Krem has went on to have lead and supporting roles in films such as The Dark Horse (1997), Pi (2000), Andromeda (2005), and Rosa (2006), for which she won another Formann Award. Krem returned to television in 2012, starring as Hanna Marsk in the comedy-drama For Your Entertainment (2012–16), which has brought her increasing notability. She began television presenting in 2015 after she hosted the 2015 Reshan Movie Awards. Life and career Early life and education Krem was born in Hederhelm to parents Daniel Krem and Ella Palversk. Daniel worked in sales and marketing, while Ella was a stay-at-home mother turned personal shopper. Krem was raised in the Ebermann borough, and grew up in a four bedroom high-rise apartment building. She has two younger sisters; Elena (born 1972) and Martina (born 1975). In her early years, Krem worked as a child model at the insistence of her mother, and was featured on the cover of parenting magazines and in ad campaigns for children's clothing stores. Krem gave up modeling at the age of eight, as it became difficult balancing her career with schoolwork. While in elementary school, Krem developed a passion for acting and performing, and at age ten she began performing at a local community theatre. Following her elementary school graduation in 1986, Krem began studying acting at Hederhelm School of Drama and Thespianism, and revisted her modeling career after being signed to an agency. While in high school, Krem began taking acting more seriously and began seeking out auditions for movies, television shows, and commercials. However, she received little success and by 1987 decided to prioritize school and her modeling career. Following her success on Nakkermann in 1989, she dropped out of school but completed her education through on-set tutoring, earning her high school degree in 1990. 1988–1995: Early roles and Nakkermann .]] In 1988, Krem received an audition for an upcoming Radiotelevizijask Resha (RTR) television series through a friend of her mother's who worked as a casting director. Krem ultimately auditioned for the role of Malina Sampersand on ''Nakkermann (1989–95), but believed that the audition went poorly and gave up hope. However, casting directors enjoyed her look and personality, and instead gave her a callback for the role of Augusta Leversk, which she ended up getting. Following the success of the show, Krem was launched into superstardom throughout both the nation and the continent. Although Augusta wasn't one of the most important roles on the show, Krem's performance was praised by audiences and the media, which resulted in creator and writer Axel Dragerbro giving her a bigger role in upcoming seasons. Krem became a Reshan sex symbol and frequently was seen on the covers of fashion magazines following the success she received as a result of the show. She reprised her role in the feature film Nakkermann: The Expired (1997), after the show's ending in 1995. In 1991, Krem acted in her first film role in the romantic comedy A Night Out (1991). The film became a commercial success, and Krem won a Reshan Movie Award for her performance. She was later able to transition into a reputable film career with the release of Midnight (1993). Krem was heavily lauded for her performance, winning the Formann Award for Best Leading Actress and establishing herself as a household name. 1995–2006: Film roles and widespread success .]] After Nakkermann aired its final episode in 1995, Krem revealed that film would be her primary concern and that she had little interest in returning to television. Following the critical and commercial success of Nakkermann: The Expired (1997), Krem had a leading role in the film The Dark Horse (1997), which brought her another nomination for the Formann Award for Best Leading Actress. She later had a starring role in Pi (2000), which became a large commercial success and brought her a Reshan Movie Award for Best Leading Actress – Drama. Krem starred in numerous films during this era as both a lead and supporting actress. Andromeda (2005) became another commercial success and displayed Krem breaking into the science fiction genre. In 2007, she won another Formann Award for her role in the comedy-drama Rosa (2006). 2007–2012: Career slowdown and hiatus Following the success of Rosa (2006), Krem attempted to capitalize on the success with a starring role in the experimental drama film The Giving Tree (2008). While the film was expected to become a Formann Award candidate, it was both a critical flop and a box office bomb, significantly damaging the reputations of those involved. As a result, Krem decided to take time off from acting and go on a personal hiatus in order to prioritize her personal life and begin a family. She gave birth to a daughter in 2009 and a son in 2011, and continued to prioritize caring for them, instead of her acting career. 2012–present: Career resurgence and return to television In 2012, Krem's return to television was revealed after it was announced that she'd be starring in a comedy-drama broadcast on RTR. The series, For Your Entertainment, follows a standup comedienne in her early-40s beginning to come to terms with not being relevant anymore, and her subsequent attempts to return to a normal life. The show began airing in September 2012, and became a ratings success, successfully relaunching Krem's acting career. The show ended in May 2016 after Krem requested the show's cancelation in order to relaunch her film career. In 2015, Krem began her television presenting career and hosted the 2015 Reshan Movie Awards. She returned to film in 2014 with her supporting role in the comedy Adulthood (2014). She will star in the period drama Emeline (2017) and and have a supporting role in the drama The Extremes (2018). Personal life Krem began dating actor Anton Beremann in 1993, after meeting at the 1993 Reshan Movie Awards. They had an on-and-off relationship throughout the 1990s which was heavily reported on in Reshan tabloids, before becoming engaged in 1999. They were married in Kypa in 2000, and later bought a house together in the Parin borough of Hederhelm. Together, they had two children; Katerina Francine (born 13 July 2009) and Samel Alexander (born 28 January 2011). Krem filed for divorce from Beremann in August 2010, citing irreconcilable differences, and they were divorced in November 2011. Krem entered a relationship with Zornian entertainment lawyer Paul Dennger in 2013. Dennger is a known name within the Reshan entertainment industry, and was introduced to Krem by a mutual friend. They became engaged on Christmas Day in 2013, after dating for only seven months, and were married in August 2014. They have one daughter together; Xenia Leann (born 17 June 2014). Krem's third pregnancy was incorporated into a storyline in For Your Entertainment. Krem has sole custody of her children with Beremann, and the family resides in the Alkarin borough of Hederhelm. Filmography Awards and nominations Category:Living people Category:1970 births Category:Reshan actresses Category:Reshan female models Category:Reshan television presenters Category:People from Hederhelm Category:Reshan Movie Award for Best Leading Actress – Drama recipients Category:Reshan Movie Award for Best Leading Actress – Drama nominees Category:Reshan Movie Award for Best Leading Actress – Comedy recipients Category:Reshan Movie Award for Best Supporting Actress – Comedy nominees Category:Formann Award for Best Leading Actress recipients Category:Formann Award for Best Leading Actress nominees Category:Hederhelm School of Drama and Thespianism alumni